


In the Dark of the Night

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bedrooms, Forbidden Love, Full Moon, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Moonlight, Next-Gen, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Pining, Potter Family, Sharing a Room, Somnophilia, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Albus’s dark lashes flutter but he remains asleep. He looks absolutely gorgeous bathed in moonlight and James’s stomach twists with want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for hp_nextgen100's 102 prompt: _Full Moon_

The moon is full; vivid and bright against the inky night sky. Streams of moonlight filter in through the open window, casting an unearthly glow over Albus. His pale, exposed chest rises and falls softly in his sleep. The sheets bunch at his hips, a curve of a hipbone peeking out from beneath the thin fabric.

James watches from his own bed, hand curled around his stiff erection. He bites his lip to stay silent, eyes roaming over those pert nipples. His cock throbs in his hand, dripping a steady stream of pre-come as he strokes himself under the blanket.

* * *

Albus’s dark lashes flutter but he remains asleep. He looks absolutely gorgeous bathed in moonlight and James’s stomach twists with want.

James’s eyes follow the faint trail of dark hair disappearing underneath Albus’s sheet and all is lost. He opens his mouth on a silent moan and his release rushes from him, coating his fingers with warm seed. His heart thuds painfully against his chest and he quietly snatches an old t-shirt off the floor.

The worn fabric quickly removes the sticky mess from his hand but it does little to wipe away the guilt that threatens to destroy him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comment = <3
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here or over at [LIVEJOURNAL](http://users.livejournal.com/-melodic-/189862.html)


End file.
